cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Sugar Lump
Sugar Lumps are an in-game secondary currency which is available after ascending for the first time. The current quantity of sugar lumps and the building upgrades purchased with it are retained across ascensions Sugar Lumps will grow below the Stats button. Sugar Lumps will mature after 20 hours, ripen after 23 hours, and fall after 24 hours, harvesting themselves, and can mature, ripen, and fall while the game is closed. As the Sugar Lump matures, its size and appearance will change over time. Harvesting a Sugar Lump when it is mature but not ripe will result in a 50% chance to not get anything (reloading without saving, however, will return the unripe Sugar Lump for another attempt). Once a Sugar Lump is harvested, another one will begin growing immediately. The time required for Sugar Lumps to mature and ripen can be reduced with some Heavenly upgrades and the Rigidel spirit. Sugar Lumps are used to level up buildings and refill magic and worship swaps. You can also get a single Sugar Lump from a Golden Cookie from the "Sweet" effect. interface]] Each time a building is leveled up, it receives a permanent 1% boost in cookie production, and the price increases by one Sugar Lump. You can also use a single sugar lump to refill all 3 of your worship swaps or refill 100 units of your magic meter. Leveling up Wizard Towers and Temples will unlock the Grimoire and Pantheon minigames, respectively. Sugar Lump growth is affected by the system clock, similar to offline production. Turning the clock ahead will give you Sugar Lumps, and turning the clock back will increase time before the next Sugar Lump is available. Currently, Sugar Lumps are the most precious element of the game, as they are very rare. For each of the level 10 achievements, one needs 55 Sugar Lumps, which makes 15*55. Using all upgrades and Golden Cookies and Force the Hand of Fate spell can help you to get 55 Sugar Lumps in about 40 days. This leaves 40*15=600 days for all level 10 achievements, which amounts to almost two years. Currently, it is not possible to reduce this time dramatically. The Golden Sugar Lump further compounds this problem, as here you need to pop 2000 Sugar Lumps on average, where the "Sweet" Golden Cookies do not count. That means you are up to 5 years on average for the Golden Sugar Lump, where you have to switch on your computer once a day. Lump Types There are four different types of Sugar Lumps, each with varying effects. The most common Sugar Lump is a regular Sugar Lump, which has no special effects. There is a small chance to grow either a Bifurcated or Golden Sugar Lump. A Bifurcated Sugar Lump has a 50% chance to give you 2 sugar lumps instead of one. Golden Sugar Lumps are much more powerful. When harvested, several things will happen: You will gain anywhere between two and seven Sugar Lumps, your current cookie amount will be doubled, and Golden Cookies will appear 10% more often for the next 24 hours. During the Grandmapocalypse, Meaty Sugar Lumps may grow instead, which grant between 0 and 2 Sugar Lumps. Selection of type of sugar lump follows Random list mechanism. The full procedure is: * Add Normal to a pool. * If you have upgrades Sucralosia Inutilis, 10.5% chance to add Bifurcated to the pool, otherwise 10% chance to add Bifurcated to the pool. * 0.1% chance to add Golden to the pool. * 0%, 10%, 20% and 30% to add Meaty to the pool if the game is in Appeased, Awoken, Displeased and Angered phase of Grandmapocalypse respectively. * Pick a random effect from the pool. Note: Although the description for Sucralosia Inutilis says that "Bifurcated appear 5% more" this doesn't mean 5% is added on but instead multiplied with the base 10% therefore 10 * 1.05 = 10.5% 'Achievements' Shadow achievement Heavenly Sugar Lumps Upgrades Category:Gameplay